A Night at The Opera
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de SelDear. Une nuit à l’opéra suscite des découvertes désagréables à Sam.


**A Night At The Opera**

**Auteur**: **SelDear**  
Traducteur : Aybarra**  
**Catégories : Pensées, Angst (beaucoup...)  
Résumé : Une nuit à l'opéra suscite des découvertes désagréables à Sam.  
Pairings : Jack/autre, Sam/Pete  
Spoiler : Chimera, principalement  
Saison/suite : Cette histoire pourrait être une sorte de pendant de 'The Other Woman'  
RATING: R  
DATE: 23rd February, 2004

DISCLAIMER:_(To the tune and rhythm of "His eyes are as green as a fresh-pickled toad…" - for my sister Louisa!) _These characters don't belong to this fic-writer, And this line of writing don't pay; I wish they were mine - they're really divine,

**Note de l'auteur**** :** J'ai écrit 'The Other Woman' en quatre heures environ il y a presqu'un an. C'était une pièce que je n'avais jamais pensé revisiter. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si les deux histoires sont apparentées, c'est de manière très lâche. Dans 'The Other Woman', la fille est à la fois beaucoup moins au courant et beaucoup plus romantique, et Sam ne voit pas simplement 'l'autre homme', elle est mariée. J'ai délibérément écrit celle-ci pour qu'elle soit plus floue et imprécise sur qui couche avec qui et pour quelles raisons. Je pense que je préfère cette version.

Note du traducteur : Fic basée sur les pensées de Sam. C'est une très belle histoire, douce amère, peut-être plus amère que douce… Un grand merci à Sam-star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo

La soirée était glaciale.

L'intérieur du théâtre, cependant, était chaud et lumineux, empli de rires et de bruits de personnes heureuses de passer une soirée à l'opéra.

Grâce au livret du programme, Sam découvrit que le concept d'opéra avait débuté comme un divertissement privé pour la noblesse italienne et française au 17ème Siècle. Sa connaissance de l'histoire européenne était plutôt vague - Daniel était dans le truc ancien, pas vraiment 'historique' – donc tout ce qu'elle associait à cette période était la célèbre déclaration de Marie Antoinette à propos de laisser la paysannerie manger du gâteau. Elle continua sa lecture.

L'opéra était une idée de Pete. La Saint Valentin, romance, roses rouges, champagne, chocolats – tous les pièges habituels de ce genre d'occasion. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il faisait cela plus pour le 'facteur romantique' que parce qu'ils aimaient tous les deux vraiment l'opéra.

Quant à l'opéra lui-même, le choix était un peu étrange pour ce jour ; Le 'Rigoletto' de Verdi. L'histoire était celle d'un bossu qui organisait une vengeance contre son employeur qui avait séduit sa fille, uniquement pour voir ses projets se retourner contre lui. Définitivement pas un choix pour la Saint Valentin. A peine le genre de choses auxquelles elle s'attendait de Pete.

Tout de même, il était agréable de sortir, d'oublier qu'elle avait un monde à sauver et des devoirs qu'elle devait remplir. C'était plaisant d'être adorée et admirée, et qu'on lui dise qu'elle surpassait la brillance des étoiles. C'était amusant de glousser alors que des bulles de champagne pétillaient dans sa gorge et que Pete la nourrissait de fraises et de baisers. Elle profitait de la soirée. Elle s'amusait.

Du moins, elle s'amusait jusqu'au premier entracte quand, à travers la salle, elle eut un aperçu d'une tête aux cheveux argentés, penchée dans un angle douloureusement familier.

Sa première pensée fut, _Que fait-il ici ?_ Puis elle se réprimanda. Il aimait l'opéra – elle savait bien cela. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il faisait quelque chose à la Saint Valentin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait un rendez-vous.

Sauf que quand elle dit à Pete qu'elle restait en arrière un instant, et commença à faire son chemin à travers la foule, elle vit qu'il _avait_ un rendez-vous. Une femme mince souriait à ce que disait le Colonel, et sirotait un verre de jus d'orange entre ses rires.

« … Vraiment ce n'est pas un très bon aria », disait-il alors que Sam se rapprochait. « Cela parle de l'inconstance des femmes et comment un homme ne doit jamais leur faire confiance, mais comment les hommes ne peuvent s'en empêcher – ils sont trompés par les bras de la beauté… »

Sam se surprit à penser qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu ce ton doux de la part du Colonel auparavant – certainement pas au travail. Bien sûr, au travail, tout était très différent.

Les yeux sombres de la femme brillèrent. « Mais les mots furent écrits par un homme, bien sûr. »

Il y eut une pause, lourde de sens. « Nous ne sommes pas tous des monstres, tu sais. » Etait-ce l'imagination de Sam, ou y avait-il là une note plus personnelle ?

De légères boucles de cheveux sombres s'étalèrent sur son épaule lorsqu'elle baissa la tête. « Je sais. » Elle leva la tête, le regard légèrement malicieux sous ses longs cils. « Je peux presque dire que je suis allée dîner et à l'opéra avec un monstre pour la Saint Valentin, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Bien qu'il lui tournât le dos, Sam put sentir le soulagement en lui – acéré comme la soudaine douleur en elle – lorsqu'il répondit, « Voudrais-tu y retourner avant la bousculade ? »

Sam décida que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle fit les derniers pas et lui tapota l'épaule. « Mon Colonel. »

Il se retourna, stupéfait de la voir. Elle observa une faible rougeur envahir ses joues avant qu'il ne réponde. « Carter ! Quelle surprise. » Elle observa alors qu'il jetait un regard derrière elle, « Vous n'êtes pas ici avec Pete ? »

« En fait, monsieur, il est seulement allé chercher des boissons. »

« Ah. » Il lui jeta encore une fois un coup d'œil, un coup d'œil qui balaya de son haut décolleté jusqu'à ses jambes dénudées par la jupe, et revint sur son visage à nouveau. « Joli ensemble », dit-il, et Sam lutta pour ne pas rougir. C'était différent de toutes les tenues dans lesquelles il l'avait vue au SGC.

« Merci, monsieur. » Le titre glissa hors de ses lèvres avec une aisance automatique et elle vit les yeux de sa compagne fixés sur elle avec un regard évaluateur qui, pour une raison ou une autre, savait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la femme, mais garda son attention sur le Colonel. « Qui est votre amie ? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui souriait, espiègle. « Carter, voici Melissa. Mel, voici Samantha Carter. »

_Mel ?_

Un sourcil parfait, sombre se leva en question. « Vous vous faites appeler 'Sam' ? » Son regard passa de Sam au Colonel et revint sur Sam, ne semblant pas avoir besoin d'une réponse. « Ravie de vous rencontrer. » Il y eut une étrange pause après la phrase, presque comme si d'autres mots étaient dits silencieusement. Sam avait le net sentiment qu'elle ratait là quelque chose. « Aimez-vous l'opéra ? »

C'était une question polie, et Sam y répondit poliment. « C'est un petit peu… déroutant », dit-elle. « Mais je crois comprendre que les opéras le sont habituellement. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Colonel et fut un peu surprise de le trouver en train d'observer Melissa attentivement.

« Le…er… Nous avons été voir plusieurs opéras dernièrement », dit Melissa, jetant un coup d'œil en arrière au Colonel avec un faible sourire. « Le Central City Opera avait un programme auquel le Colonel _a insisté_ pour m'y traîner. »

Sam cilla – _le Colonel ?_ – mais son supérieur interrompit sa suite de pensées.

« Et tu as adoré », dit-il d'une voix traînante, avec un demi-sourire nonchalant que Sam n'avait pas l'habitude de voir dirigé vers une autre femme.

« J'ai _aimé _», le corrigea doucement Melissa.

« Tu as adoré ça - tu as pleuré comme un bébé dans _'La Traviata'_. »

La femme aux cheveux sombres regarda le Colonel avec des yeux graves. « C'était l'histoire… »

Quelque chose comme une grimace traversa le visage du Colonel. « Oh. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui se sentait vraiment hors de la conversation – quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie avec le Colonel O'Neill. Il y eut un instant où elle pensa voir une excuse sur son visage, mais il fut rapidement masqué quand il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'homme qui arriva et pressa un verre de champagne dans sa main.

« Hé, chérie », il embrassa son cou, affectueusement – ou était-ce de manière possessive ? Sam ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, cela la rendit mal à l'aise. « Colonel O'Neill. »

« Mr. Shanahan. » Ses yeux s'éloignèrent de Pete et la regardèrent. « Bonne soirée ? »

« Excellente. Et ça ne peut qu'aller encore mieux, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? » Il serra légèrement la taille de Sam, et Sam sourit, mais résista à la forte envie de s'écarter. Bien qu'habituellement elle aimait que Pete la touche, cette nuit, debout en face du Colonel O'Neill et de 'sa dame', elle ne voulait pas être caressée ainsi en public. Et elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'allusion suggestive de ce qui se passerait certainement quand ils rentreraient après l'opéra.

Un éclair de dégoût apparut sur le visage du Colonel aux paroles de Pete. « Eh bien, nous allons vous laisser boire votre champagne et retourner à vos places », dit-il d'un ton doucereux. Mais était-ce du dégoût aux paroles et aux gestes de Pete, ou une désapprobation générale de Pete ? Il n'avait jamais semblé y porter particulièrement d'importance avant. « Ravi de vous avoir vus, Carter, Shanahan. »

« Passez une bonne soirée, Miss Baker, Colonel. »

« Oh, oui », dit le Colonel, d'un ton serein. Il offrit son bras à Melissa qui le prit alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

Sam les regarda partir, remarquant l'intimité désinvolte du contact, et la façon dont la femme se penchait vers le Colonel. Soit Melissa se jetait sur le Colonel, soit la relation était de longue date. Et si c'était une liaison de longue date, pourquoi Sam ne l'avait-elle pas sue ?

Une des paroles de Pete s'enregistra dans son esprit. « Tu la connais ? »

Pete la regarda avec surprise. « Melissa Baker ? Bien sûr, je la connais. C'est une call-girl bien connue de Denver. » La déclaration était délibérée, et elle pouvait voir ses yeux observer son visage à la recherche d'une réaction.

Elle masqua son expression et sirota son champagne, déterminée à ne pas lui laisser voir combien la révélation la blessait. Le secret et la discrétion étaient devenus une habitude pour elle – difficile à briser, même avec un petit ami.

Bien qu'étant dans le secret du projet Porte des étoiles, Pete n'était pas autorisé à connaître les missions en cours. Ce qu'il savait était l'historique de la découverte de la Porte des étoiles, sa capacité à les transporter sur d'autres planètes, et les Goa'uld. Le reste était classé secret, et toute la persuasion qu'il développait pour pousser Sam à lui en dire plus ne lui avait pas permis d'apprendre cette information. Du moins, pas de Sam.

Alors que Pete accrochait un bras autour de sa taille et qu'ils regardaient le reste des amateurs d'opéra, une partie d'elle voulait simplement demander ce qu'était exactement une call-girl bien connue. En particulier, comment la fille était bien connue de Pete. C'était assez évident que la fille était déjà bien connue du Colonel.

Et cela expliquait pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais mentionnée avant. Une vague de soulagement balaya Sam, soulageant de manière presque palpable les nœuds que ses intestins avaient faits. Une call-girl n'était pas à classer comme une petite amie. Par vraiment. Puis son estomac se contracta à nouveau.

_Pourquoi, alors, les soirées à l'opéra ? Pourquoi sont-ils si à l'aise ensemble ?_ Elle essaya de secouer son esprit, irritée, mais son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir quitter cette suite de pensées. _Ils se voyaient depuis quelque temps…_

« Hé », dit Pete doucement. « Je crois que tu ne trouves pas cet opéra très intéressant… Veux-tu rentrer plus tôt ? »

Elle faillit dire 'Oui'. Elle s'était bien amusée jusqu'à ce que son travail s'impose à sa vie personnelle, mais maintenant la soirée était gâchée d'une certaine manière. Cependant, alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle les dorures et les velours du théâtre à l'ancienne, Sam réalisa que l'idée de rentrer à l'appartement de Pete et de faire l'amour avec lui n'était pas très attirante à présent. « Pouvons-nous rester ? » demanda Sam, d'une manière aussi séduisante que possible. « J'aimerais voir la fin. »

« Ce n'est pas un film, tu sais », dit-il, sans cacher sa préférence. « Ils nous ont donné la fin avec le livret… »

Sam s'abstint de dire que connaître la fin n'était pas très différent des films policiers qu'il aimait – vous saviez que les bons allaient gagner, et la moitié du temps elle pouvait prévoir les événements longtemps avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Les effets spéciaux pouvaient être intéressants, mais elle avait vu cela dans la réalité assez de fois pour rendre la plupart d'entre eux assez fades. La plupart du temps quand elle regardait un film avec lui, son esprit partait errer à travers son labo, prenant des notes, et listant les tests qu'elle devait faire le jour d'après.

« Nous avons payé les billets, nous pouvons aussi bien rester », dit-elle, simplement.

« Hé, j'ai payé les billets », protesta-t-il, « cela ne signifie-t-il pas que j'ai un mot à dire sur ce que nous faisons ? »

« Tu me les as donnés comme cadeau de la Saint Valentin », remarqua-t-elle, gentiment. « Par conséquent, ils sont à moi, et j'aimerais rester. »

Pete bouda un peu. Il était mignon quand il boudait, mais Sam était immunisée à présent.

L'entracte se terminait, et ils finirent leur champagne et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à leurs places. Pete continuait ses douces suggestions sur ce qu'ils pourraient faire au lieu d'écouter deux autres heures, et Sam les considéra brièvement, avant de décider qu'elle voulait vraiment terminer cet opéra – si seulement elle pouvait interroger le Colonel sur cela le Lundi matin qui venait.

Elle y assista. La musique était belle, même si Sam ne comprenait pas les mots, et l'histoire avait plus de rebondissements qu'aucun feuilleton à l'eau de rose. Pete avait posé son menton sur son épaule, plus intéressé par ce qui devait suivre l'opéra que par l'opéra lui-même. Et il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de la persuader de partir plus tôt en la caressant pendant le spectacle – parfois de manière assez gênante.

Sam ignora ces interruptions du mieux qu'elle pouvait et au second entracte, elle laissa Pete sur son fauteuil et alla aux toilettes des dames.

Et trouva Melissa en train de retoucher son maquillage dans le miroir.

Sam s'arrêta, son corps prenant le pouvoir sur son esprit, observant la femme dans le miroir.

Pour une femme dont le visage et le corps étaient son gagne pain, Melissa Baker était… décevante. Rien de tape-à-l'œil, rien de sophistiqué. Une chaîne en or autour de sa gorge et une paire de boucles d'oreilles se balançant légèrement sur chaque lobe. Une chaîne bracelet autour de son poignet et deux bagues. Des vêtements élégants mais simples et ordinaires, pas de maquillage excessif…

« Nous ne ressemblons pas toutes à Julia Roberts dans 'Pretty Woman', Major Carter. »

Sam sursauta, réalisant qu'elle avait été surprise à dévisager. Plus que cela, elle avait été surprise au milieu de ses pensées, et pas seulement au milieu de son observation. « Je n'étais pas… »

« Vous mentez très mal, Major. » Il y avait un ton sec dans le doux alto de sa voix alors que la femme prenait le mascara et commençait à l'appliquer sur ses cils avec des gestes longs et larges.

La fille connaissait à l'évidence quelque chose sur Sam – sans doute le Colonel lui avait-il parlé d'elle au cours de leurs rendez-vous. Sam fit un pas pour se rapprocher de la femme sur la banquette. « Alors, que connaissez-vous exactement sur le Colonel et moi ? » Le tranchant dans sa voix n'était pas intentionnel, mais il était là, néanmoins.

Melissa haussa les épaules. « Suffisamment. »

« Il n'est pas… » Sam ravala le commentaire avant qu'il ne puisse la trahir. « Je ne pense pas que vous ayez une quelconque idée… »

« Peut-être pas », dit la femme, imperturbable. « Mais je suis sûre que vous comprenez encore moins ce qu'il y a entre moi et votre Colonel que je ne comprends ce qu'il y avait entre vous et lui. » _Ce qu'il y avait ?_ Sam nia cela instinctivement, alors même que Melissa finissait son mascara et remettait la brosse dans le tube. « Après tout, avant cette nuit, vous ne saviez même pas qu'il me voyait, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam était une combattante entraînée. Elle pouvait battre cette femme sans verser une goutte de sueur ou abîmer son maquillage. Et une forte envie montait en elle – de balayer ce léger sourire suffisant du visage de cette femme par quelques moyens à sa disposition. Et cette femme ne valait pas la peine de perdre son sang froid – Sam savait cela. Mais ses doigts démangeaient néanmoins.

« Nous gardons nos vies privées indépendantes. »

« Ah. » Le monosyllabe hérissa Sam.

« Que voulez-vous dire par 'ah' ? » Sa voix était dangereusement sèche, et elle le savait… mais elle était présentement incapable de la contrôler. « Que pourriez-vous connaître de la vie privée du Colonel de toute façon ? » _Vous êtes juste un corps dans son lit._

Elle n'ajouta pas la dernière réplique, mais Melissa l'entendit néanmoins. « Le terme historique pour une femme dans ma position était 'courtisane', Major. Vous aimeriez peut-être demander au Docteur Jackson ce que la position supposait. Je crois savoir qu'il sera capable de vous informer du rôle dans la culture historique. »

Sam n'avait pas besoin d'information, elle savait ce qu'était une courtisane. Mais l'idée de cette femme partageant une partie de la vie privée du Colonel – d'avoir une partie de lui hors du lit…

De qui se moquait-elle ? L'idée de cette femme ayant une partie du Colonel au _lit_ était abominable.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée du genre d'homme qu'est le Colonel O'Neill », dit Sam, avec tout le calme qu'elle pouvait rassembler. Elle avait oublié plus sur le Colonel que cette femme n'en connaîtrait jamais.

« Vous avez tout à fait raison », acquiesça Melissa, _sotto voce_, « Je ne sais pas. » Elle rangea le mascara, et sortit le rouge à lèvres. « Mais voyez-vous », dit la femme, pensivement, « Je ne couche pas avec lui par amour. » Elle s'arrêta, regardant à nouveau Sam dans les yeux avec intensité. Le rouge à lèvres dérapa et elle prit un mouchoir pour enlever l'excès. « Vous savez, Major, nous ne sommes pas si différentes avec les hommes avec qui nous couchons. » Elle vérifia sa bouche dans le miroir et, satisfaite de ce qu'elle vit, chiffonna le mouchoir.

Puis elle se retourna pour regarder Sam directement, alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait pendant toute leur conversation. « La seule différence entre vous et moi, Major, c'est qu'à la fin de la nuit, je partirai avec l'argent, laissant derrière moi un client satisfait, et je n'ai aucune illusion quant à ma place dans cette relation. » Le mouchoir fut jeté dans la poubelle et la femme la regarda… Sam fut surprise de ne voir aucune suffisance, aucune condescendance – juste un soupçon de pitié sur le beau visage. « Et je pense que c'est plus que vous ne pouvez en dire. »

Et elle sortit en passant devant Sam.

Les autres personnes leur avaient à peine jeté un regard durant la conversation. Elles jetèrent à peine un regard à Sam maintenant lorsqu'elle prit la place de Melissa devant le miroir.

Si elles avaient regardé, Sam ne l'aurait pas remarqué. Au lieu de sortir sa trousse de maquillage, elle fixa son reflet, se demandant quand les choses étaient allées de travers.

Après l'incident hallucinatoire sur le Prométhée, elle avait voulu regarder autour d'elle les possibilités au-delà du Colonel O'Neill. Quelque part sur le chemin, elle avait trouvé Pete. Son reproche des secrets avait fait mal ce premier matin, mais Sam avait cru qu'ils pouvaient le résoudre – et il était… différent. Nouveau. Excitant dans cette nouveauté. Puis, elle avait eu l'autorisation de lui dévoiler le projet Porte des étoiles – pas aussi difficile qu'elle s'y était attendue après qu'il ait vu la démonstration d'Osiris devant la maison de Daniel. Leur relation avait continué.

Elle s'était attendue à ce que cela soit difficile d'oublier le Colonel. En fait, elle avait trouvé cela étonnamment facile. Pas de moments d'angoisse existentielle, rien qui ne la pousse à s'arrêter, à peine un peu de culpabilité. Elle dormait avec Pete et elle travaillait avec le Colonel O'Neill et tout était bien.

Melissa Baker n'était même pas une petite amie – pas vraiment une. Juste une call-girl payée pour remplir les besoins d'un homme actif et vigoureux. Rien comparée à la femme avec qui Jack O'Neill travaillait jour après jour.

Rien.

_Je ne couche pas avec lui par amour._

Alors pourquoi cela faisait-il tellement mal ?

_Parce que tu ne l'as pas laissé partir. Tu n'as pas renoncé à lui_. Murmura la petite voix dans son oreille, insidieuse et railleuse, et Sam se détourna des yeux accusateurs de la femme dans le miroir et sortit son rouge à lèvres.

_Je l'ai fait. J'ai arrêté de me languir de lui et commencé une relation avec Pete…_

_Tu as commencé une relation avec Pete_, dit la petite voix inexorablement. _Tu n'as jamais arrêté de te languir du Colonel. _

Une petite irritation grandit en elle. _Et qu'étais-je censée faire ? Je travaille avec lui… Il a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour moi…_

Quelque chose en elle nia cette pensée alors même qu'elle se formait. _Ton_ hallucination _a dit qu'il serait toujours là pour toi_. Il _n'a jamais rien dit de cette sorte._

Sam se figea. _Le Colonel n'a jamais dit…_ Elle avait supposé qu'il serait là – et, d'aussi loin qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, il avait toujours été là. Mais personnellement…

Personnellement, il était parti trouver une autre compagnie – alors qu'elle était partie vers Pete. Il était parti trouver quelqu'un avec qui se détendre à la fin de la journée, quelqu'un avec qui partager son amour de l'opéra et des arts, quelqu'un avec qui regarder des matchs de sports ou partager une bière.

Quelqu'un qui n'était pas Sam Carter.

Cette pensée fit étrangement mal alors qu'elle cherchait dans son sac à main du fard à paupières.

Elle s'arrêta alors qu'une voix désincarnée annonçait que le spectacle allait reprendre dans cinq minutes. Rapidement, elle arrangea son maquillage, passa dans la salle de bain, et retourna à son siège où Pete l'attendait.

« Dernière chance », dit-il, alors que les lumières commençaient à diminuer et que l'orchestre commençait à s'accorder.

Sam secoua la tête, souriant automatiquement à sa moue désappointée. Elle voulait du temps dans l'obscurité pour réfléchir, pour récupérer après la rencontre inattendue dans les toilettes – après les salves inattendues tirées par l'autre femme.

Pete la caressa à nouveau, et Sam posa sa main sur la sienne. « Arrête », demanda-t-elle doucement alors que l'orchestre démarrait. « Pas maintenant. »

Il se cala dans le fauteuil et laissa ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Sam lui fit un bref sourire et tourna son attention sur la scène, bien qu'elle n'entendait pas la musique de l'ouverture, elle entendait les mots de la call-girl.

_Nous ne sommes pas si différentes avec les hommes avec qui nous couchons._

Elle avait tellement tort sur cela.

_Non, en fait, elle a raison,_ remarqua calmement la petite voix traîtresse en elle, indifférente à la consternation qu'une telle révélation causait à Sam. _Tu ne dors pas plus avec Pete par amour que le Colonel ne dort avec la call-girl par amour._

_J'aime Pete !_

_Non_, lui dit la petite voix. _Tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu penses qu'il est drôle, et qu'il est bien pour le sexe. Il t'aime et pense que tu es belle. Il désire toujours t'admirer et te faire des cadeaux, t'emmener t'amuser et te faire te sentir bien. Mais tu ne l'aimes pas. Pas vraiment._

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Pete, calé dans son fauteuil avec une légère expression d'ennui sur son visage. _Je l'aime bien, pourtant. Vraiment_.

_Et je suis sûre que le Colonel 'aime bien' Melissa, aussi. Sinon, il ne l'emmènerait pas à l'opéra._

Sam suffoqua d'amertume étouffée, et porta son attention sur la scène alors que les rideaux se levaient et que l'acte commençait. Elle ne penserait plus à cela. Elle prêterait attention à l'histoire et la musique et ignorerait le Colonel et Melissa assis quelque part dans l'assistance.

Elle réussit en grande partie. Au moins, elle fit juste cela, jusqu'à ce qu'ils quittent le théâtre.

La cohue dans le hall était incroyable, alors que les gens récupéraient leurs manteaux, sacs, chapeaux et cannes, Sam se retrouva coincée avec Pete au milieu de l'escalier, attendant que les personnes devant eux avancent.

A travers le hall, elle aperçut un éclat de cheveux argentés, et automatiquement regarda par là.

Le Colonel était de côté par rapport à elle, son profil facilement reconnaissable. Melissa faisant face aux marches, dit quelque chose à voix basse. Le grand sourire sur son visage était plein de malice, et le Colonel sourit largement en réponse, étonnamment puéril, et se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à son oreille. Les yeux sombres s'agrandirent à ce qu'il disait, et son expression devint plus sensuelle alors qu'elle donnait sa réplique. Elle se tourna un peu, pour mieux enfiler sa veste, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sam.

La couleur de la jalousie n'était pas verte, décida Sam alors qu'elles se dévisageaient, bruns calmes contre bleus glacials. La jalousie était rouge comme la colère et le sang, viscérale dans sa nature élémentaire, et brutale dans les synapses de l'esprit et du corps. Ses doigts se serrèrent autour de son sac à main avant que sa santé mentale ne proteste d'elle-même. Qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle rompit le contact et refusa de regarder à nouveau.

Ils sortirent de l'opéra sans revoir le Colonel et sa compagne, quittèrent le parking sans autre incident, et rentrèrent sans que les ardeurs de Pete ne soient découragées.

Sam joua le jeu, mais elle ne put rassembler aucun enthousiasme pour le sexe cette nuit-là. Son cœur n'y était pas.

Maintenant elle commençait à se demander si son cœur y _avait _jamais été.

Après l'acte, elle laissa Pete s'endormir, et sortit du lit pour aller à la fenêtre et fixer la rue et penser dans le silence, la fraîcheur et la tranquillité.

Cela faisait mal d'imaginer le Colonel avec une autre femme – même une call-girl dont il payait les services. Et, pas seulement une quelconque prostituée pour lui faire une pipe, mais une femme avec qui il désirait converser et partager ses intérêts. Une femme qui connaissait la vie privée de Jack O'Neill plus intimement que Sam ne l'avait jamais fait – et probablement ne le pourrait jamais.

Etait-ce permanent ? Etant donné le métier de Melissa, Sam en doutait.

_Mais il ne s'agit pas du fait que cela soit permanent, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Que veux-tu dire ?_

_Tu sais, il sait et elle sait que cette histoire n'est pas 'Pretty Woman'._

_Et alors ?_

_Alors pourquoi deviens-tu toute chaude sous le collier parce que le Colonel a quelqu'un qu'il voit pour s'occuper de ses besoins physiques et affectifs ?_

_Parce que ce n'est pas moi !_

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Pas dans toute sa splendeur nue et désagréable. C'était sorti d'elle comme un monstre né dans son esprit et son cœur ; complètement rempli de jalousie, rongeant son âme de ses dents acérées.

_C'était ton propre choix, tu sais_, avertit la petite voix, sans pitié.

Comme si elle avait besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

Ca faisait mal.

_Tu ne l'as jamais laissé partir, Sam._

_Non, je ne l'ai pas fait._

Elle reconnaissait cela maintenant.

Elle s'était accrochée au Colonel et était partie volontairement pour commencer une relation avec un homme qui pouvait l'admirer et lui donner du bon temps. Elle n'avait jamais fait au Colonel la justice de le laisser partir – et tandis qu'elle s'était absorbée dans sa vie amoureuse et son prétendu bonheur, il avait trouvé ailleurs une compagne.

Et cette connaissance faisait mal.

_Tu t'es moquée de toi-même_. Il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement inexorable dans cette voix dans sa tête, soutenant le miroir et présentant la lumière clairement sur son âme, montrant les choses qu'elle avait soigneusement cachées sous le voile de 'bonheur' de sa relation avec Pete. _Tu pensais qu'il s'assoirait sans rien faire, simplement heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui te rende heureuse. Tu pensais qu'il mettrait sa vie entre parenthèse tandis que tu aurais une liaison, supportant ce qui arrivait._

_Oh, la ferme._

Maintenant qu'elle réalisait le problème, comment allait-elle le résoudre ?

_Tu ne peux pas._

Son moral sombra, froid, clair et amer de cette connaissance. Elle avait choisi de se mettre avec Pete, et le Colonel avait choisi de se mettre avec Melissa. Et même si elle rompait avec Pete, il n'y avait aucune certitude qu'elle récupérerait le Colonel.

_Non pas qu'il ait jamais été à toi, pour commencer. Il était toujours au-delà de ta portée._

Maintenant, il était simplement beaucoup trop éloigné - éloigné par Sam et sa stupidité.

Elle posa son front contre la vitre, froide à l'extérieur, gelée dans son âme – sauf à cet endroit où brûlait la jalousie.

_Je n'ai aucune illusion quant à ma place dans cette relation_. Les mots de Melissa – durs et cruels, mais tellement vrais – la hantaient.

Ni Sam, à présent.

_Je veux simplement que les choses redeviennent ce qu'elles étaient._

Mais le passé ne pouvait être changé. Ce qui était fait, était fait, et ne pouvait être défait. Il n'y avait pas de moyen d'arrêter la vague, et aucun moyen de regagner ce qu'elle avait perdu.

Pete se tourna dans le lit, attirant son attention vers lui, et soudain Sam se sentit mal.

Etait-ce cela qu'un adolescent ressentait en découvrant que sa petite amie était enceinte ? Une vague immonde d'espoirs et de rêves perdus et une effrayante fatalité ? Le sable salé de la plage, magnifique et exotique - mais stérile et interminable ?

Elle avait pris dans ses propres mains plus que simplement son propre bonheur. Elle avait mêlé Pete dans son 'voyage de découverte' seulement pour s'apercevoir que l'aventure n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Que devait-elle faire ? Voulait-elle s'établir avec Pete – un homme pour qui elle ressentait passion et affection, mais rien comparée à l'intensité de ce qu'elle ressentait toujours pour le Colonel.

Elle se demanda ce que le Colonel faisait maintenant. Etait-il en train de déshabiller Melissa avec ses mains douces ? Enlevant les vêtements avec un sourire calme et plein de malice ? La touchant, la caressant, l'embrassant – et se laissant lui-même être touché, caressé, et embrassé en retour… ?

Le cœur de Sam se souleva et elle combattit l'envie pressante de courir dans la salle de bain. Le champagne qu'elle avait bu plus tôt était amer au fond de sa gorge, et elle serra fortement le bois froid du châssis de la fenêtre, utilisant la douleur pour contrôler les réactions de son corps.

Mais rien ne pouvait contrôler ses émotions. Même pas le rigide comportement militaire qu'elle avait pratiqué pendant tellement longtemps. Plus maintenant.

Culpabilité et regrets barbouillaient son estomac, et elle se retourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder dehors à travers l'obscurité gelée.

La nuit était glaciale.

Et ainsi était son cœur.

Fin

_Note__ : Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que cette fin un peu triste ne vous aura pas trop déçus et ne vous empêchera pas de faire un petit commentaire ? :-). Pour les lecteurs familiers avec l'anglais, je leur 'conseillerai' deux fics de l'auteur : 'Hostage situation' et sa suite 'Secrets and shadows'._


End file.
